Normal summer's daysort of
by Angelofdarkness2
Summary: Neku and his friends enjoy a summer's day together but what's wrong with him and Joshua? They seem to be acting weird...and why is that? you'll have to read to find out. JoshuaxNeku? ShikixNeku? who knows...


Okay, this is my first Fanfic ever! Yay! - but the thing is...i'm a beginner so please, no flames...but constructive critisism (whatever you call it) is okay as long as it helps...the funny thing is my friend read this before i put it on here but i editted it but anyways she like flipped out, she was screaming it was hilarious but that meant she liked it so i hope you like it too...anyways i don't own The World Ends With You but i've beaten it, it was a WAY too short game...oops off track...anyways just...read and review...please

It was a nice summer day in Shibuya, the sun was shining bright, the wind blowing softly, it was truly heaven. We join Neku and his friends at an ice cream shop, obviously enjoying the day. Well, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme were outside next to a fountain that was recently built while Shiki and Neku talked and ate ice cream. Joshua growled in anger as he watched them "Joshua, what's wrong yo?" Beat asked, "nothing is wrong Beat" Joshua answered trying to keep his cool "would you just tell me? You'll feel better after you talk 'bout it yo" Beat said. Joshua was shocked "um…well...I'm kind of jealous" Joshua answered hiding his face in his hair, Beat smirked "jealous of Shiki, hmm?" he said earning a glare from Joshua. "You are" Beat said with an even bigger smirk on his face "you love Neku" he teased "all right! I do love him, happy now?" Joshua asked very angry "yep" Beat answered with a bright smile on his face. There was a long pause until Joshua sighed, "what does she have that I don't?" he asked "a heart? And emotions?" Beat answered laughing; Joshua glared at Beat "that's so cruel Beat" he said looking over at Neku; a smile appeared on Joshua's face as he watched Neku talk. Joshua sighed in defeat and leaned up against the bench behind him. Beat looked around and spotted Rhyme playing in the fountain with Mr. Mew, Beat smiled ad looked over at Neku and Shiki. A loud beeping noise was heard, "huh? Oh, a text message" Joshua said to no one in particular; he opened the text and it said: _Joshua, want some ice cream? Neku. _Joshua smiled and answered: _um…sure –Joshua. _Neku text back saying: _well…what flavor? Neku. _Joshua sighed and said: _oh, right…vanilla will be fine –Joshua. _Minutes passed and Shiki and Neku came out of the shop with everyone's ice cream. "Yo, Rhyme! Time to get out of the fountain!" Beat yelled from the bench "okay!" she yelled as she ran over and sat in Beat's lap with a smile on her face "what are you doin' yo?" Beat asked blushing a little in embarrassment "what does it look like? I'm sitting" she answered as Shiki handed her her ice cream. Beat 'hmphed' as he was handed his ice cream. Beat suddenly had a plan, Joshua was standing up and Neku was walking towards them so right when Neku was standing next to Joshua Beat pushed Joshua. Joshua fell in the direction Neku was standing but luckily some one caught him, but unlucky for him it was Neku. Neku had his free arm around Joshua to hold him up. Joshua blushed as he noticed this and stood up "thank you" he mumbled as he brushed off imaginary dirt off his shirt, "you're…welcome" Neku mumbled as he handed Joshua his ice cream. Beat smirked "look yo, Joshua's blushing" he said making Joshua blush and even darker red 'why is Joshua blushing? Is it because…' Neku thought as a blush crept onto his face. Joshua just stared at his ice cream trying to ignore Beat. Later it was about 8 and Shiki went home with Mr. Mew. Joshua was sitting alone looking up at the full moon 'oh how I missed the beautiful, bright moon that watches from above our heads, shining down on us with her cold stare' he thought; he sighed and laid down on the green grass below him. Neku was watching Joshua 'he looks so beautiful in the moonlight, it shows the little innocence he has left…wait, what am I saying?' he thought. A smile appeared on his lips as he chuckled at his thoughts "hey Neku?" Beat asked "yeah?" he asked looking over at Beat as his smile faded "go talk to him" Beat said looking up to the darkened sky "excuse me?" Neku asked very confused "go talk to your boyfriend already!" Beat practically yelled in Neku's face "as in Joshua" he added. Neku blushed "he is not my boyfriend! And anyway what if he doesn't feel the same?" he said hiding his face with his hair "trust me, he does" Beat answered smiling at Neku "go on Neku" Rhyme said smiling "fine, and thanks" he said smiling as he got up and walked over to Joshua. Joshua had his eyes closed 'he looks so peaceful' Neku thought as he sat down next to Joshua's sleeping form. Neku gently moved away some stray hair from Joshua's face and smiled softly "I love you Joshua" he whispered. A smile appeared on Joshua's lips; he opened his eyes and looked up at Neku "love you too Nekky" he said making Neku blush "y-you heard m-me?" Neku stuttered "of course" Joshua answered as he sat up. He looked over at Neku and smirked; Neku blushed even more as he noticed how close their faces were. "Would you guys kiss already!" Beat yelled. Neku glared at Beat until he felt something on his lips; he gasped when he realized Joshua was kissing him 'w-wha…?' **don't let this chance slip through your fingers Neku! Kiss him back! **Neku's inner voice yelled. Neku did as he was told, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Joshua's neck and Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku's small waist. They kissed until the need of air came up; they pulled away and smiled at each other. Neku hugged Joshua tight with his head resting on Joshua's shoulder; a bright smile was on his face "I love you Joshua" Neku repeated softly "I love you too Neko" Joshua giggled "hey! I am not a cat!" Neku pouted; Joshua burst out laughing "you sure act like one Neku" he said moving Neku into his lap "you can be gentle but also very strong and independent" he said playing with Neku's hair with an arm around Neku's waist protectively. Neku rested his head on Joshua's chest and closed his eyes, relaxing in the embrace "you got that right" he said beginning to fall asleep. Joshua smiled softly and wrapped his other arm around Neku's waist and fell asleep.

Yay - i have completed it!! okay...review cause i got nothin to do and i would love to know what you thought of it


End file.
